


Perfume

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Perfume, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy gives FruFru some perfume for her birthday, only for it to make her sneeze. Not that that's too much of a problem.





	Perfume

(One evening in Multimedia, Lumpy and some of his friends are attending FruFru's birthday party. The Harvey Girls are chatting with Tootie and Lucretia, while Lumpy is with FruFru, the latter of whom is wearing a lovely party dress and a pink bow in her hair. Lumpy hands her a small gift that is wrapped with purple paper.)

Lumpy: I hope you like it.

(FruFru unwraps the gift, revealing a bottle of perfume. She quickly becomes happy.)

FruFru: Wow, perfume! That is so sweet.

Lumpy: It says it'll make you smell like Hawaii. ...I guess that means you'll smell like lilies and hibiscus.

FruFru: Oh, thank you, Lumpy. That's very thoughtful.

(She holds the bottle toward her face and presses her finger down on the nozzle, spraying some of the perfume onto her face. She takes a deep breath through her nose to smell the perfume, then sighs in contentment. Lumpy smells it as well and smiles.)

Lumpy: Wow, that smells great!

FruFru: Yes, it does.

(Just then, however, her eyes widen and pupils shrink, and her nose begins to twitch. Lumpy looks at her in a mix of curiosity and confusion, but then she lowers her eyelids and begins to inhale. She is about to sneeze.)

FruFru: Aaah, aaaaah... (She grunts a bit, as if trying to hold back her sneeze. Then she doubles over with a loud but cute sneeze.) AHH-CHEWWW!!

Lumpy: (winces) Whoa!

FruFru: (gives two more sneezes) HAH-SHYEEEWWW!!! Aaaah-HAAAAH-TCHYEEEWWWW!!!

(She then sulks as she places her forefinger underneath her nose. Lumpy looks at her in disbelief.)

Lumpy: Oh, my... (as FruFru rubs her nose with her forefinger) Bless you, FruFru!

FruFru: Thank you. (Sniffles.)

Lumpy: Are you alright?

FruFru: Yes, I'm alright. (Another sniffle.) But I suppose this perfume is a bit too strong...

Lumpy: Uh, sorry.

FruFru: Oh, it's quite alright, Lumpy. At least it smells nice.

(She puts the bottle of perfume on a nearby table, but then needs to sneeze again. She rears her neck back for a moment, and then releases a mild, cute sneeze into her hand.)

FruFru: Aaaah~ Tttchyu!

(Upon recovering from the sneeze, FruFru giggles, then pulls out a white handkerchief and wipes her nose with it. Lumpy blesses her as well, along with Audrey, Dot and Lotta, who happen to have heard the sneeze.)

Lumpy, Audrey, Dot and Lotta: Bless you!

FruFru: Thank you very much.

(She resumes wiping her nose, with Lumpy looking on in amusement. Lotta turns to Audrey and Dot.)

Lotta: (whispering) Don't tell FruFru, but I think her sneeze is really cute when it's not loud.

Dot: (whispering) Almost as cute as yours?

Lotta: Maybe... (She blushes a bit. Audrey and Dot giggle a bit.)

Audrey: Well, you're not wrong there.

Dot: At least Lumpy isn't sneezing, too. (Just then, however, Lumpy releases a sneeze, but makes sure to put his hand over his mouth.)

Lumpy: HAHHH-CHOO!!!

(Everyone winces and looks over at Lumpy in surprise. He is now rubbing his nose with his forefinger.)

Lumpy: Sorry, guys... (to FruFru) No wonder that perfume made you sneeze, huh, FruFru?

(All of his friends laugh in response, which makes Lumpy feel at ease.)

FruFru: It certainly isn't. And by the way, bless you.

Lumpy: Thanks. (He continues to rub his nose, smiling to himself.)


End file.
